


The Heart of The Joker

by Jade_Snow3181



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Almost Rape, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Protective joker, Protectiveness, Slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: Ryder is a 19 year old, who works in the local bakery in Gotham with her friend Ash. Ryder's parents had died in a car crash when she was 16, she has been living with Ash ever since. She enjoyed her life and was happy, until the Joker comes and flips it upside down. What will happen between her and The Joker?





	1. Bank Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does edge between the Joker and Bruce fighting for Ryder but it is only for the sake of the story, it is a Joker/original female character fic mainly.

Ryder was a 19 year old, who works in the local bakery in Gotham. She has long, silver hair with a natural wave in it, it is waist length. Her skin is very pale and she has natural red lips. Her eyes are a bright green. Her style is a mix of goth and emo, she always has her nails painted black and only has one friend, whom she works with. Her name is Ashlee, she has long blonde hair, she inst like Ryder, she liked girly things, but they still shared a similar style of music, although, Ryder would listen to pretty much anything but she cant stand screamo. Ryder's parents died in a car crash when she was 16, she and Ashlee have been sharing a flat ever since.

~~~

(AN - the story will mostly be in Ryders POV if it changes it will be shown)

Yawning I stretch my arms, then i open my eyes, at first its blurry then my eyes focus. Kicking the covers off me and I stand up. Looking around my tiny room and sigh. Groggily I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a red top with the shoulder dipped but held up with a black strap, then my black skinny ripped jeans. I closed the wardrobe and walked over to the small dresser. Deciding on some black lace matching bra and underwear, I stripped from my pajamas and put the outfit on. While I waited for my straighteners to heat up I brushed the tangled mess on top of my head. After being straightened I put my hair in its usual pony tail, ready for work. My black socks were the next to go on. Grabbing my black work boots I laced them up, tight. Opening my curtains I felt the warm sun heat up my skin and I smiled, making my bed and tidying little things up was the last thing I did in the morning before my make up. I put my usual, everyday make up on and paired the outfit with a black stud choker. Spraying my Lynx Apollo spray I stood up and grabbed my black satchel, stuffed my phone, purse and keys inside,and walked out my room. 

"Ash??"i called,

"yeah, now coming!"she shouted back,

Laughing I sat on the sofa. A couple of crashes and thuds and Ash burst out her room, 

"H-Hey..."she panted,

I laughed at her and she cracked a smile, 

"ready to get to work?"

"yup"

Grinning at my crazy friend, we walked out the house. Catching our usual bus to the bakery. Ashlee was wearing a pink dress that stopped at her knees, pink platform heels, black leather jacket and a black leather bag. Her blonde hair was up in a neat bun and her make up was neutral and basic, she looked beautiful. As always for he. She had bright blue eyes and naturally tanned skin, whereas I had bright emerald eyes and pale skin, I also died my hair silver/grey regularly. Finally the bus reached its stop and we got off. Entering the shop we made a beeline straight through to the back. Putting our coats and bags away into our small lockers and put our aprons on. I worked in the kitchen whilst Ash worked as the cashier.

"right, see you during the break"i said,

"yeah"

I went to the kitchen and washed my hands, then i began to make the first batch of sausage rolls and pasties.

 

Sighing I dust off my hands placing the last tray in the huge oven. My break couldn't of come any faster. I wash my hands and walk into the break area, once inside seeing Ash waiting for me I smile, 

"Hey Ash"

I take my apron off and put it next to hers and take a seat next to her,

"Hey R, oh here, I got you a coffee"she says handing me a coffee,

"ah, thanks, were you serving many people?"

"no problem, and it fairly busy, how about you, how was the cooking, any accidents?"

"nah" I chuckled, 

I was such a clutz, always dropping things, breaking them or hurting myself. Last month I caught my arm on the oven and burnt it. And fuck me did that hurt. 

"good"she giggled,

I sipped the coffee, and it was pure ecstasy,

"mmm..."

"nice?"Ash grinned,

"yeah"I winked, 

Then we both broke out in laughter, the others giving us dirty looks.

 

At 7:00pm it was clean up, and it was mine and Ash's shift tonight. I finished putting the washing up away as Ash walked up to me,

"Hey, you done?"she asked,

"yeah, but you go on a ahead I wanna get the new book i wanted from the shop before it shuts"

"you sure?"

"yeah, I wont be home too late, don't worry"

"okay, I'll get dinner cooked so its ready for when your home"

"thank you"

I hugged her and smiled,

"your welcome"He chuckled,

Going to the back we put our things away and grabbed our coats and bags. As we left I locked the door behind us and walked to the bus stop,

"right see you back at home"

"yeah see you later, keep safe"

"I will, mother!"I laughed,

She slapped me playfully on the arm, and laughed. I waved her off and walked down the street. The book store was only 5 minuets away from the bakery and was open till 8pm luckily. I opened the door and walked in with the bell chiming above me. I loved the smell of bookstores, fresh and clean paper. Looking around me at all the rows and rows of books I soon spot the book. Picking it up I checked the price £15, I sighed and checked my purse.  _Argh, I've only got £10 cash and they don't take card_. Walking up to the desk I saw Jamie, Jamie knows me as i come in here a lot, 

"Hello Ryder! Back again?"

"Hey Jamie, and yeah I am"I giggled,

"you want that book?"He asked pointing to the one in my hand,

"yeah, but could you hold it for me as I need to run to the bank to get some more money?"

"yeah sure! ill hold it for two days, don't worry!"

Relief settled in, I could to go the bank and be back in 10 minutes or even less,

"thanks! ll be back soon!"

"okay"

Quickly I ran round the corner.  _Yes it was still open!_ I raced in and wen't up to the first unoccupied counter, 

"hello ma;am"the lady smiled,

"hello, could I take out £5? please?"I asked handing her my card,

"of course"

As soon as she took the card, I heard glass shattering and gun shots. The lady screamed. I gathered my stuff and stuffed it into my bag. Sliding underneath a desk, there was screaming and shouting all around me,

"GET UP!!! OVER THERE!!"Someone shouted, I flinched, 

Taking a breath I was shaking badly. After a minute I poked my head around the corner to see people tied up in groups and men in black clothes and clown masks pointing guns at them.They hadn't noticed me yet, maybe I could speak round the counters and get out. So I moved a little to get a better look, but gasped when glass stabbed my hand, one of the men noticed me.  _Shit..so much for that plan_

"HEY!!"He yelled as he started to run over to me,

Scrambling to my feet I took off running the doors. Glancing behind me, two of the men chasing me. Bad decision, turning back I missed the person in front of me and crashed into their chest. Loosing my footing I fell and the person caught me and holding me up. I squeezed my eyes shut. Hoping to open them and realise I've fell asleep at home reading the book. Everything went silent so I opened my eyes. Looking up I gasped..

 

 


	2. Money, Money, Money

Opening my eyes I gasped, but it wasn't one of the men, I could see underneath his mask. It was The Joker.

"shhh, they don't know" He mouthed to me, a twisted smirk appearing on his face, 

I thrash about and started to kick. I had to get out of his grip, he let go but grabbed my wrists and tied them together,

"let me go!!"I hissed, 

The two men in front laughed and went back to where they were. Joker lead me over to the wall althought he had sat me a little further down the wall so I was on my own. Leaning closer to my ear and he whispered,

"Shhh! don't tell them it's me! don't tell anyone just stay quiet and you won't get hurt, beautiful..." he whispered, a grin sliding along his mouth, 

Swallowing thickly, I nodded, 

"okay..."

he put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently. It made my skin tingle, I couldn't figure out why though, I shoved it to the back of my mind to think about later, if there was a later. 

"good girl"his words getting under my skin, 

Swiftly he got up and walked to the other group, pointing his gun at them,

_what are his plans if he's hiding from them..?_  I shivered and decided it was best to keep quiet, 

As I shuffled slowly and quietly so I was in a more comfortable position my hand brushed my back pocket and my pocket knife was there. Relief filled my bones as I scanned the room and all the men were looking away and keeping an eye on the groups. Sliding it out my pocket carefully I was careful not to make any noises and keep my movements to a minimum. Once it was free from my pocket I pressed the button, it cut my wrist as it flung out and I gritted my teeth in pain. Slowly I started to cut the ropes on my wrists, once my hands were free I pushed the knife back into my pocket using the wall. Deciding to wait for a better time to escape I held the rope so it looked like I was still tied up. Holding the ropes gave me an easy escape. Suddenly a bus crashed through the front of the building. Three more men emerged from out the back with 6 huge bags of money and dumped them in the back of the bus, the men run back to get more. Joker turns and shoots all the remaining men that are guarding the groups. I flinched and spotted a gap that I sneak through and leave. The three men come back not noticing that the other men are dead, they chucked 5 more bags in the back as they turned to the Joker they were all shot. Only then did the Joker removed his mask, to which he started laughing madly. The laughter stopped like a switch in the Joker's brain, he pointed his gun at everyone,

"don't you dare move!" he yelled,

He ran to the bus and chucked his gun on board and tied something to the door, unraveling it as he walked out . Walking over to a woman he pulled out a silver canister and shoved it in her mouth. My heart pounded against my rib cage as he sauntered over to me and grinned. Holding a hand out to me, I gave him a strange look, I tried to control the tremor running through my body,

"Sweetheart, don't play games with me, you wont win. You're hands are untied" he smirked,

I looked into his eyes and hesitantly placed my hands into his. I felt like I was living my last hour. He pulled me up with ease, wrapping wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me towards the bus. Letting go and putting a hand on my lower back, he pointed to the bus,

"Get in"

I didn't move, I just looked at him with a scowl. He leaned towards me a little more, 

"It's safe, so get a move on."

With a push from the Joker I lifted my foot up and stepped in. Instantly I went to the middle of the bus and sat with my knees up on a chair. Making myself as small as possible. I heard the Joker laugh as he shut the door, he turned around and looked at me,

"don't be scared, Doll. I would sit with your legs down too by the way, I'm a bit of a crazy driver" he cackled,

"I-I'm fine"

"Alright fine" he grumbled,

Hiding my face in my legs, he walked to the front of the bus. I felt the bus move. I felt tears fall down my face, _I can't even say good bye to Ash, I've lost my phone.._

10 minutes later the bus suddenly stopped, I flew forward and crashed against the seat in front. Groaning I wiped my eyes, once I looked up I realized the joker was looking at me. I yelped and fell backwards,

"I did tell you to sit with your legs down..."

"L-leave me alone..."

"doll, I'm not going to hurt you"He said with a softer tone, 

"Why should I trust you..."

"if I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now!" he grumbled again,

He held a hand out to me, I stared blankly at his hand, wearily taking it, he pulled me up, however, me being the clutz I am, I lost my footing and fell. Embarrassingly I had fallen on the Joker, and he fell onto the seats with me on top of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled,

"calm down beautiful..."Joker smirked,

"S-sorry..."I stammered, 

"don't apologize just be more careful next time"

I nodded and scrambled to stand. Once stood, I held a hand out to him and he took it,

"thank you, doll"

I sheepishly smiled at him,

"help me move these bags into the building will ya? and ill take you back to the city when we're done"

"okay.."

I agreed because I didn't want to  and couldn't take any chances. He grinned and handed me a bag,

"I can take two if you want..."

"are you sure, dollface?"

I nodded, "makes the process go faster." 

Smiled and passed me another and I carefully got out the bus and waited for the joker to get out, which he did and he was carrying 3 bags,

"follow me, sweetcheeks"

Following him into the building I noticed it was more like a warehouse. I placed the bags in the middle of a large room alongside the others that the joker put down. Walking back to the bus and the Joker handed me two more, him grabbing three. Once again we put them in the building,

"wait here" he ordered,

I nodded and he ran out and grabbed the last bag, he then turned to me, 

"back to the city then?"

"yes. please"

"now, I won't ask where you live but is there somewhere I can take you that close to it?"

I looked down, sighing, 

"It will be difficult because I live near the bank..."

"ah..."The Joker's face screwed up a little, 

"but if you dropped me at a bus stop a street away ill be fine...?"I said, desperate to get home to Ash,

"okay sounds good to me, by the way, its 9:30pm"

"Shit! Ash is going to be so worried!" I gasped as we walked to a garage,

"whos Ash?"

"my flatmate"

"Oh! don't worry I got it sorted" he smirked, then he started laughing but that soon ended,

I gave him a weird look but he waved it off, he led me into the garage and a black car was there. Walking to the passenger side and he opened the door,  I quickly jumped in and he shut the door.I belted up as the joker got in, he didn't put his belt on but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get back. He drove out of the garage and toward the city,

"why me, joker?"I asked, after a few moments of awkward silence,

"one, call me Jack instead and two, you were really pretty and the knife trick I thought was clever so I got you out...why, aren't you happy?!" he said angrily

"no! I'm happy, thank you for getting me out... I was just a little confused that's all..."

"okay doll, but you can tell anyone about me saving you, just say I pulled you out of there to hit you or something..."

"Alright..."

"good girl"

I looked out the window and watched the scenery, I could feel the joker looking at me but I ignored it, we arrived soon and pulled into an alley,

"stay in the car!" he ordered,

he opened the door my side and looked me in the eye,

"wait, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Ryder..."

"lovely name"

"thank you"

"Ryder, please understand that what I'm about to do I am sorry...but you should understand that I don't have a choice..." he said in a regretful tone,

"what? why a-"

Suddenly I was cut off by a pair of unexpected soft lips, but before I could do anything he pulled away,

"I'm sorry for that too"

A s soon as he picked up the bar from the back of the car, I knew he was going to hit me in the head with it,

_fuck it!_

"wait! wait! wait! wait! waaaaiitt!!!"

"huh? what-"

I pulled him to me using his collar and pressed my lips to his, he kissed back and my hands loosened from his collar and slid down his chest slightly. He knew how to use his lips. I pulled away and smiled at him, for a brief second he looked lost but then it turned to a smile,

"thank you, Jack" I smiled,

"for the first time ever I actually feel really bad about hitting someone" he chuckled,

"Just do it" I sighed,

he nodded and I closed my eyes,. Instantly I feel the bar hit my head and then a large amount of pain spreads over my head and my eyes shot open. I clutched my head as I started going dizzy, I felt myself falling and Jack caught me,

"I'm sorry..." he whispered,

Then I blacked out and everything went quiet...


	3. Recovery

"Omg! that poor girl"

"wait isnt she the girl that was taken by the joker in the bank robbery last night?"

"what happened to her?"

"why is she here?"

"Ryder!!!"

I could hear things being said the words sounded muffled and distant. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, then I saw Ash looking down at me. I was surrounded by a crowd of people,

"w-what happened?"I mumbled, "where am i?" I couldn't remember anything,  _where was I? How did I get here?_

"shh, Ryder, your safe your okay..."she turned and looked at everyone "can someone call a fucking ambulance?!"

Sitting up I winced as my side throbbed with pain, looked down and my shirt was torn and soaking with blood. A bruise had formed on my hip. Lifting my arms I found scratches and small cuts, then I felt my lip and it was busted and my head was matted with blood. I felt sick, and dizzy and  _where was I? S_ oon sirens started going off in the distance . My vision started going fuzzy again,

"A-Ash...?"I whispered,

"Ryder!! stay with me!!!"

Everything went black.

I woke up again and I was in a white room. There was a constant beeping noise. I was in a hospital. I tried moving my arm but something was holding my hand. Looking down at it I saw Ash asleep in a chair and she was holding it down. I decided against waking her, but still slipped my hand out of her grasp. As I sat up something poked me in my bra, putting my hand in my bra I pulled out a piece of paper. I was crumpled but on it was a message.  **Ryder** was written inblack handwriting on the folded side. I opened it and it revealed a letter, it read;

_**Ryder,** _

_**I'm sorry that you now have loads of bruises and scratches but if i left you just looking normal after what everyone saw it would look a bit strange and suspicious. I had to. I am also sorry about the kiss, I should n't of done that. You wont have to worry in the future I will bother neither you or your flat mate Ash no more. If anyone asks people make up a story about what happened, thank you. I'm sorry you had to find this where you did but I had no choice as someone would of found it. It was nice meeting you.** _

_**from Jack aka The Joker.** _

I smiled at the letter. Why do I feel as if I miss him. I shouldn't. I was grateful that he helped me, I quickly folded it and stuffed it in my bra again. I didn't want to get rid of it just yet. I kissed  _The_ joker,  _what is wrong with me?_

Ash groaned and i looked at her. When her eyes landed on me her mouth dropped to the floor,

"Ryder your awake!!"

"yeah, what happened?"

"i dont know but I heard on the news about the robbery and the Joker taking a young girl. what happened with the Joker?!"

"well...I...he....ummm....we drove to a...warehouse and made me help him put the bags of money inside the warehouse, then drove me back....in a car and...he..kicked me and punched me until I went unconscious..."

"that bastard!!!"She growled,

"hey"I said grabbing a hold of her hand,"look im fine now!"I said with a weak smile,

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't of left you"Ash sighed,

"Ash..don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"but it feels like it is..."

"its not"i lifted her chin to look at me,

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Opening my arms and she fell into them hugging me.

It's been 4 days since the bank robbery and I haven't seen the Joker since. He's kept to his words but I have to admit I  haven't been able to keep him off my mind since. I had been excused from work for 3 days but today I have to go back. I slipped on my red jumper, a black skater skirt that stops at my knees, black lace tights, and my black beanie. Once again I paired my black choker and put my usual make up on and straightened my hair but left it down. Next I tied my black army boots on that stop just below the knee and grab my black backpack and stuff everything I need inside. Walking out I see Ash sat on the sofa smiling,

"ready?"she asks,

"yeah"I sigh, 

Ash gets up and walks over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder squeezing it slightly. Looking up at her, she's got a comfortable smile playing on her lips,

"hey it will okay, nothings gonna happen..."

"its not that...I..nevermind..."I shake my head and look down,

"you can tell me anything remember R"

"yeah I know..."

"mkay, lets go, you can talk to me later, yeah?"

"maybe"

"please?"

"ill think about it"

"okay"

She smiles at me as she tugs on my wrist, pulling me out the door. We walk towards the bus stop. I watched the city going by.  _I could of died back there..if I had been caught by someone else I could of died_. The bus stopped and I saw a man in that same purple suit with the same white face paint and carved mouth. Involuntarily gasped and put my hand on the window, the the bus started moving again and I was desperate to get a better look. The man smirked and turned and walked the opposite way. Sitting back down in my seat Ash gave me a weird look,

"what was that about?"

"I just thought I saw something thats all, don't worry"

"kay"

_I'm so sure that was him..breaking his promise_. I didn't hate him for that though, it made me excited. Soon the bus arrived at our stop. We walked into the shop doing our usual, when it came to our break, I got Ash a coffee. Sitting down next to her I passed her the coffee,

"thanks, will you tell me whats up with you now?"She asked, with a hand on my arm, 

"what do you mean?"

"your acting distant and strange. Ever since the robbery...are you sure he didn't  _do_  anything?"

"yes! im fine!!"I snapped, I'm sick of her asking, 

"alright fine!"

**(flashback)**

_With a push from the Joker I lifted my foot up and stepped in. Instantly I went to the middle of the bus and sat with my knees up on a chair. Making myself as small as possible. I heard the Joker laugh as he shut the door, he turned around and looked at me,_

_"don't be scared, Doll. I would sit with your legs down too by the way, I'm a bit of a crazy driver" he cackled,_

_"I-I'm fine"_

_"Alright fine" he grumbled,_

**(flashback end)**

I stood up and looked at Ash,

"im going for fresh air"

"be careful"

"ill be fine!!"I hissed, 

"you weren't last time!!"she shouted standing up,

"you dont need to mother me all the time!!"

"well someone has to nowadays!!"As soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late,

Tears already brimmed my eyes, my parents death may have died 3 years ago but it still hurts. Anger swelled up in my chest. 

"R-Ryder I-Im so sorry..."

"too late!! learn to think before you speak!!"I snapped, then ran out and down the street, tears falling down my face.. _How has my life tipped upside down in the matter of one week.._

 

 

 

 


	4. Forgiveness and Honesty

I ran and ran until I found an alleyway. I backed myself against the wall and slid to the floor with my knees to my chest. Ash's voice rang in my head and I sobbed into  my knees not caring about anything or anyone anymore. I miss my parents so much. My phone rang in my pocket, I looked at the screen and it was Ash. I ended the call and wiped my eyes as best as I could. Threw my backwards, hitting the wall and more tears fell out my eyes. Closing my eyes I tried to control my breathing. My ears started to tune back into the world and I heard footsteps . I just shrugged them off, thinking they were going, but when they started to get closer, I snapped my eyes open and looked up,

"Joker?!"I gasped,

"hello doll"he said as he crouched down on his knees to meet my eye level,

"hey..."My voice croaked,

"Why are you crying, doll?"

I sniffed and replied, "it doesn't matter"

The Joker lifted his hand up and placed it on my cheek, gently wiping away some of the tears and make up that  had smeared across my face, 

"it does matter sweetheart"His voice full of promise,

"just me and my flatmate got into an argument and spoke before she thought about what she was saying..."

"oh, I'm sorry about...um..Ash was it?"

I quickly lifted my head to look at him, my eyes wide.

"you remembered?"

"yeah..."he said, I smiled at him,

"I don't know what I'm going to do..."I sighed, 

"what do you mean?"Joker asked, raising an eyebrow,

"I can't go back to work after what happened...I guess I'll go home"

"will you be okay?"

"yeah I'll be fine..."

"okay"He replied hesitantly,

As he stood up he held his hands out to me. This time I took them confidently and he pulled me up . Looking at him I smiled sweetly. He gave a small one back,

"thank you"

"no problem, could I ask what happened?"

"Do you mean what Ash said?"

"yeah, but you don't have to"Joker reassured, with a hand on my shoulder,

"no, its fine..I lost my parents when I was 16 in a crash with another car...and I said to Ash during our break after a mini fight that I was going outside for air and she told me to be careful",  I took a break to blink the tears away, "I said she doesn't need to mother me all the time and without thinking she said well someone has to nowadays..."I looked down and a tear slipped out and hit the floor.

Jack placed a gentle finger under my chin and lifted my head up gently to look at him. Hot tears fell out my eyes unwillingly. Looking into his eyes I noticed that they were a beautiful honey colour. He placed both of his hands on the sides of my face and wiped the tears away,

"Don't cry, doll, I'm sorry about your parents, what Ash said wasn't right but I'm sure she didn't mean it, when she gets home tonight talk to her about it..."

"thank you Jack...for everything..."

"its fine doll"he smiled,

Pushing his hands down I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him,  _what the hell am I doing? Why am I hugging him?_  It took him a few seconds but he quickly returned the hug. After a few more seconds I pulled away and sniffed the rest of the tears away. I wanted to feel his arms around me once more but I stepped back before I could make another stupid mistake,

"I better get going"I say,

"alright, see you later doll"

I nod, turning around and walking away. Turning back just once to see him still looking at me but then a angry look washed over his face and he swiftly turned and stomped away. Shrugging I turned away and carried on my way to the flat. Once I got there I went straight to my room and changed into my black vest top and grey jogging bottoms. Chucking my clothes into the wash basket I stuffed my hat into my draw. Slowly I removed all my make up, which had streaked down my face. Angry at myself I shoved my hair up messily into a pony tail. All my jewelry came off and I put my coat and shoes away. Putting my phone on charge, I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.  _what am I supposed to say to her?_  Looking up I saw the photo album that contained pictures of me and my parents. Slowly I stood up and grabbed it, walking out my room and into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. Opening it up I looked at the photos of me and my parents as I grew up, I started tearing up again looking at the photos, the memories flashing through my head. Gripping the book tight in my hands the tears fell down my face. Tucking my legs up I held the book and sobbed. I cried until I fell. I woke up to the door slamming, Groaning I wiped my eyes but didn't open them,

"Ryder?! Ryder I-...oh..I'm so sorry..."Ash panicked,

As I sat up she came and sat down next to me. She said nothing, just wrapped her arms around me. I didn't resist but all I could think of was how much better Jack's hug was. She pulled away but held my hands,

"Ryder I'm so sorry...i should of thought about what i was saying..i was so stupid.."

"Its okay...I forgive you..."

"you really shouldn't..I don't deserve it"She sniffed, 

"please Ash, it doesn't matter anymore. I know you didn't mean it..."

Ash looked down and I saw the tears in her eyes. As I hugged her again she started crying. I rubbed a hand on her back and she calmed down,

"Ash I want to explain why I've been acting how I have..."

"you don't have to..."

"I do, you're my best friend. Just promise me you wont freak out?"

"I promise..."She chuckled

I smiled at her and moved the album onto the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this one being short but I promise to make the next one longer. I hope you're enjoying, please leave a kudos or a comment! :)


	5. Destruction Follows The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues..

"so what is it you want to tell me?"Ash asked, she had wiped her face and grabbed a coffee,

Taking a deep breath I looked at Ash,  _she said she wasn't going to freak out..just breathe_

"I lied to you about the night of the robbery..."I breathe, 

"what do you mean? did the joker do something?!"She barked,

"no. calm down, just listen..."

"right yeah, sorry..go on"She flushed,

"..anyway, I did go to get the book but I didn't have enough so I went to the bank, but as the lady took my card there was gun shots so I hid under a desk and after a few minutes I poked my head round the corner to find a chance to escape and saw people tied up in groups and men with clown masks on, I moved to get a better look and I got stabbed with glass so I made a noise by accident and one of the men saw me and I screamed and ran" I pause to take a brake,

Ash looked confused but she was focused on listening. Smiling at her, she squeezed my hand supportively. Motioning me to carry on.

"I ran into someone when I looked behind me and they caught me, it went silent and I opened my eyes and only I could see under the mask and it was the joker. He mouthed to me stay quiet, that the other men don't know and I started kicking to get out his grip and he just tied my hands together and put me against the wall. He then whispered in my ear to be quiet, they dont know its me don't tell them, just be quiet and you wont be harmed beautiful, i nodded and he did something weird..."

"what was it?!"Ash asked, hooked on my words like I was telling a fictional story, 

"he held my face with one hand and stoked my cheek, like this"i did it to her as he had to me,

"strange"She commented, her face screwing up in confusion, 

"then men came out and the bus crashed into the building then he shot all the men and took off his mask he started laughing but while the men where loading the money onto the bus i used my pocket knife to cut the rope but the joker walked over to me and held out his hand he saw me untie myself..."

~~~

"...so when we got into the alley way he looked at me and said hes sorry for what hes about to do next and he kisses me..."I saw shock on Ash's face, "but then he picked up a metal pole and I knew he was gonna hit me with it but I  told him to wait and I don't know why or what came over me but I kissed him and he kissed me back then he hit me and I fell out the car but he caught me then the next thing I know, I wake up and see you."

As I looked at her, her jaw dropped to the floor, then she screamed,

"YOU KISSED THE JOKER?!"

"sshhhh!!! but yes I did"I said sheepishly,

"omg...you're crazy!"Ash exclaimed,

"I know but the joker did act really weird..."

"yeah, that's true. he did"She shurged, 

Sighing I stood up and headed for the kitchen,

"I'm gonna make some coffee want some?"

"yeah sure"

I filled the kettle and flicked it on. While I was waiting I sorted the cups, 2 spoons of coffee, 2 sugars in mine and 2 spoons of coffee and 1 sugar in Ash's. Once I made the coffee I walked back to the living room and placed the mugs on the coffee table. Just as I took a sip there was frantic banging at the door. Quickly I stood up and looked through the hole and saw Jack. My eyes widened and I swiftly opened the door and pulled him in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"what the hell are you doing here?!"I scolded,

"I, uh, got into some trouble with some men..."

"and how did you know where I was?!"I bit, 

"I, uh, that doesn't matter at the minute..."He stammered, checking the peep hole on the door, 

"the hell R?!"shouted Ash,

I snapped round to face her. Her face was red and her arms were crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot,

"ah! I'm sorry Ash but i had to"

"ugh!! you can be really stupid at times!"She grumbled,

"hello, Ash, it's a pleasure to meet you"grinned jack,

"uh, yeah, hi"she said before running off to her room,

"shes a bit rude"Jack hissed,

"she can be, and I've only just explained to her what happened during the robbery, but don't worry she wont tell anyone"I interrupted before he said anything,

"okay"He nodded, 

"coffee?"I asked, 

"you got any beer?"He grimaced, 

"uh, i think so"

"great, thanks!"he says as he jumps on the sofa,

"make yourself at home"I scoffed to myself,

As I grabbed a beer from the fridge I tossed it to him, and he caught it with ease. Pulling a knife out of his pocket and used it to open it. I sat down next to him and finally managed drink my coffee, Jack smiled at me and i looked away with a little blush, _wait what? blushing? what has my life come to??_ Not long after Ash come out her room and stood in front of me, her face pale with fear,

"um, theres a group of 3 men walking fairly fast towards the apartment with guns!!"she shrieked,

"FUCK!!"Jack raged, "come on we need to go now!"

"but whe-!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"HEY JOKER!! COME OUT WE KNOW YOUR THERE!!"A gruff voice bellowed from outside the door, 

"quick out the my window!"I said,

As I ran to my room, Jack and Ash were on my tail. Once in my room I slammed the door shut and put a chair in the way, lodging the handle. 

"out that window there!"I barked and pointed to the window, "there are stairs trust me!"

"I'll go first and make sure its safe for you girls"Jack said, "it doesn't matter If I get shot."

Jack ran to the window and opened it. Without hesitation he jumped out,

**BANG! CRASH!**

they had made it in the apartment and started bashing my bedroom door, 

"clear!"Jack yelled, 

"come on Ash we need to go!"I squeaked, 

I pulled her arm and jumped out the window. A gun shot went off just behind me. i didnt want to look behind me. Until I saw the blood. I had got half way down the steps and saw Ash on the ground looking at us, blood was pooling around her limp body. i couldn't see where she had been shot, I didn't know if she would survive, 

"ASH!!"I screamed,

"RYDER! NO! WE HAVE TO GO!!"yelled Jack, 

Ignoring him I ran to Ash but he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me back. I thrashed around, kicking at him, 

"..R just go...please...be safe..."Ash wheezed,

"NO!!"I cried, tears falling out my eyes,

"Joker...please take her and go....R i love you...say safe..."then her head fell down,

Jack picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and ran. My body fell motionless against his back, I had just lost the last piece of family I had. 

"bye Ash...i love you..."I whispered,

Tears fell down my face. Jack pulled me round and held me like a bride. My face nuzzled into his neck and gripped his shirt, I wanted to forget this had happened. 

"sshhh...it will be alright..."he whispered,

His words tearing open a fresh wound in my heart..


	6. Breakout

Jerking awake I sit up. Looking around, I'm in an unfamiliar room. Panic starting to rise in me until everything came flooding back to me. The panic turned to sadness and heartache as I curled up put my head in my knees again,

"Ash..."I sobbed,

 The door creaked open slowly. The bed dipped as someone sat on the edge bed. I feel the persons hand rub my arm. Lifting my head I look up,

"hey..."he says softly,

It was jack. Wiping my eyes I looked at him,

"where are we?"I croaked, 

"at the warehouse..."

"oh...how long have I been asleep?"

"only a few hours, doll"He murmured stroking some hair out of my face,

He opened his arms and I gave him a weird look,

"I wont hurt you, I promise beautiful"

Nodding I crawl into his arms, he wraps them around me and rubs my back, Feeling more comfortable I put my face into his chest. A few seconds of silence went by and I spoke up,

"shes dead isnt she..."i whispered,

"to be honest, doll, i dont know..."

As I sighed Jack moved his arms from me so I could sit up,

"I have to go but I'll be back later to check on you, if you want food these some in the kitchen down the hall..."

"..okay, thank you"my voice sounding small, 

Jack gave me a sad smile as he stood up from the old bed. He placed a tender kiss on my forehead then walked out the door, the whole thing feeling slightly domestic, 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"I heard him yell,

i sighed and buried my head into the pillow, there goes the domesticity, _i keep forgetting hes the joker_

Deciding to get up and get some food, I stood up and stretched clicking my back, Outside the door there was a table with chairs around it but no one was there. Shrugging I turned left. Walking down the hall I found a kitchen, upon walking inside I found some dirty kitchen sides, filled with dirty plates and cups. A microwave was stuffed in the corner of the room, which red stains all over the front and sides, I grimaced and turned around. An oven was sat on its own, all the wires exposed, but the lights were on so it obviously worked, unfortunately like everything else there were disgusting stains and marks all over it. The fridge looked a little less mucky and in a newer condition than the oven and microwave. Slowly I opened the fridge. I saw some bacon and checked the date, it was in date  and unopened.

Before I used the cooker I gave it a good scrub, along with the majority of the cups, plates and pans that were scattered around. Once I had cleaned and made the bacon sandwich I cooked another and left it on the side, covered with a towel with a note saying it was for the Joker. Grabbing a bottle of water I had seen I quietly ran back to my room. Sitting back on the bed I ate the sandwich and drank some water. Walking around the room, I saw it had a desk, bookshelf, bed and a wardrobe. When I opened the wardrobe I found an old pair of jogging bottoms and a white shirt, they were old but clean.  Looking down at my clothes, they were dirty so I changed into the clothes in the wardrobe. I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a random book. Sitting on the bed I read the book, accidentally falling asleep.

"IN THERE!! PUT HIM IN THERE!!!"A voiced shouted from outside, 

Sitting up sharply, I moved the book. A door slammed and I flinched. Walking out the door and down the corridor I found a door and heard shouting,

"HEY! LOOK AT ME!!!"A voice yelled again, but this time I recognized it, 

Flinching at the noise, I opened the door a little so I could see inside. Jack was holding someones face. They were tied to the chair, Jack holding a knife on his cheek. His back was facing me so I crept in and hid behind some boxes,

"...you wanna know how I got these scars?!"he laughed insanely,

The man didn't answer, which obviously aggravated the Joker,

"ANSWER ME!!"He screamed, his voice making me wince,

The Joker removed his knife and slapped the man twice. 

"y-yes..."the poor man whimpered,

The Jokers grin twisted into a sickening smile, something strange twisted in my stomach. What terrified me was that I couldn't tell if I wanted to be sick or join him, 

"good!"he giggled,

_I haven't seen him like this before..._  It scared me,  _what if he did this to me?_

"well...my father...was...a drinker, and a fiend. And one night, he goes off craaazier than usual." he pauses to giggle "Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not...one...BIT. So...me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it."he starts to laugh a little more as he speaks "He turns to me...and he says...'WHY SO SERIOUS?'..he comes at me with the knife...'WHY SO SERIOUS?!'..sticks the blade in my mouth...", then he goes completely serious " 'LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE!'...aaaand...why so serious?"as he says the last words he slits the mans mouth at the edges, carving them into a smile, just like his,

He starts laughing then slits the mans throat, watching his gurgle and choke on the blood. I gasp with tears in my eyes. The Joker's head snaps to face me, when he spots me his eyes widen,

"doll?!"he asks,

I get up and run out the room. Making a beeline straight to the bedroom I had been staying in. I shut the door behind me and slide down the door. Hiding my face I let more tears out, _it feels like all I ever do is cry..why am I so weak.._

"Ryder please let me explain!!!"The Joker pleaded,

"Explain what?! what you KILLED someone?! Your murdered them!"I sobbed,

"thats...no...i-"He stammered, 

"WHAT THEN?!"

"LET ME SPEAK!!!!"He barked,

I sobbed more as he banged on the door making me jump. I tugged on my hair out of frustration,

"he deserved it!! he was a filthy bastard who betrayed me!!"The Joker exclaimed,

"it doesn't mean you need to kill him!!!"

"You don't understand how my rules work!! You mess with me and I'll kill you in a heart beat!!"He snarled,

Gritting my teeth I stood up and whipped the door open. Jack staring me dead in the eye, his face red and puffed from anger. Matching his face I stared right back, 

"You're right I don't understand.. but what I do understand is that your a filthy criminal!!"i spat,

"shut it!"he warned,

"You're insane!! You lie constantly and kill anyone who gets close to you!!"

My head snapped to the side and a stinging sensation appeared on my cheek then it started to burn. As I looked up at Jack, angry tears lined my eyes, 

"y-you slapped me..."I said in shock,

"learn. your. place. bitch"The Joker said with a calm but warning tone,

As he turned and started to walk away, I brought my hands down to my sides and curled them in anger,

"YOUR A FUCKING JOKE!!! JUST LIKE YOUR-!", Joker turned and slammed me up against the wall by my neck. I clawed his hands as I gasped for air, 

"just like my. what?!"he snarled, his hands ever-so-slightly tightening, 

"just. like. your...FACE!!!"I screamed, he growled but slowly it turned to a giggle,

"y-you think my face is...hehe...a-a, uh, joke?!" he gave me a crazed look and gripped my neck tighter, "i-i-i-i..think you need to, uh, learn your place, hehe dont you think?!"he said crazily, he pulled a knife out his pocket and put it against my cheek,

"n-no...please d-dont..."I whimpered,

"doll, you brought this..hehe..on yourself..but i-i think ill let you off this time...."he drops me and I fall to the floor,

Once I hit the floor I curl into a ball and stay like that. I hear Joker's footsteps walk away to the door,

"I-I want t-to go h-home..."I whispered,

His footsteps stop and turn as he walks back over to me. Fear grips my body as I curl further into myself and start shaking,

"sweetheart...look at me..."

I shake my head, 

"I said look at me!"he growled,

Slowly I looked up to meet his eyes,

"you cant go home."he states,

"why?"I croaked, 

"because its not safe beautiful..."he says stroking my cheek,

Shrugging his hand away I sit up, and wipe my eyes,

"I-I don't care...I just w-want to go home..."

"but I care so your not leaving..."

I held in a scoff at his words, 

"when can I leave?"

"you wont be"He stated blankly, 

Anger bubbled within me once again, 

"what? no! you can't do that!!"

"I can and I will!"

"b-but I have friends a-a-and I need to work...and I need to get home to...."then realization washed over me, "..Ash..."

"see? you dont NEED to go home, you'll be fine here, doll"

"...its your fault..."I mumbled,

"pardon?"

"I-Its your..fault!! She's dead because of you!!!"

"It's not my fault!! It's her own she should of been faster!"

"bullshit!!"I snarled, 

"Don't you dare use that tone on me!"he sneered,

He pushed me against the wall again with his knife to my throat,

"I will-"

" do it then"

"excuse me?"

"I said..do it! KILL ME!!"

"I wont be doing that"

"then why threaten me with it against my throat if your not gonna do it?!"I hiss, 

Bringing my leg up I knee him in the groin, the knife cutting my neck slightly. While he was off guard I kicked him in the side then stomach to wind him. Once I had the chance I got up and ran and kept going. Hiding in a small gap as the Joker ran past. Quickly I ran to the table and grab the car keys then sneak to the garage. The Joker shouts in frustration back in the house. Pressing the button on the keys I find the right car. I get in and lock the doors. As I turn the ignition on I see the garage door was open. As I drove out I saw the joker running, after a few seconds he stopped and stomped around angrily. Luckily I remember how to get to the city so I keep driving..

 


	7. Saviour

I had driven to my flat but hid the car so the joker, if he followed me, wouldn't find me here. Walking into the house I saw the mess, things were smashed everywhere from the 2 days before. Moving quickly to my bedroom I packed a bag with clothes and money I had. Moving to the kitchen I stuffed the bag with food that will last and be easy to take, making sure to put some drinks in too. Under the sink, the safe me and Ash had that we kept for emergencies was untouched. I opened it and took all the money inside, putting as much of it in my purse, the rest into the bag. Running back to my room I changed into a plain red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots and a black and white hoodie. Quickly I took my hair out of its ponytail and brushed it, putting my black beanie on. In the last minute decision, I stuffed some makeup into a bag along with a brush and shoved it all in my bag. As I went running out the door I saw a picture with me, Ash and my parents, I grabbed it. I got back into the car and headed for the city. Halfway through the city, I decided to ditch the car. Leaving the keys in the glove box, I walked quickly into the city centre and down a back alley where I bumped into someone. Looking up I panicked thinking it was the joker, but I was shocked to see Bruce Wayne,

"M-Mr Wayne, I'm so sorry"

"it's alright don't worry..."

"wait, what are you doing down here...?"

Now it was his time to look panicked, he looked everywhere but me,

"I-uh...business stuff"

I didn't believe him but went along with it,

"ah okay"I smiled,

"I think she went that way!"

I froze, that was the joker, Fuck! how did he find me so quick?!

"shit!"I muttered quietly,

The panic had reached my face, causing Bruce to hold my wrist and tug me forward,

"quick follow me, I'll keep you safe"

Nodding I followed him, running forwards we turned a corner and appeared in the middle of the streets. Quickly we turned and walked into a small mall, as we walked through the shop Bruce turned and looked at me,

"have you got a bright t-shirt on under that?"

"Yeah...?"

"good, take the hoodie off and wrap it around your waist, you will blend with the crowd more"

Nodding, I followed his instructions. Upon walking once more we left the shop turning a corner into another alley,

"wait there"

As I nodded he quickly turned and did something. Not long after he came back and I gave him a weird look, he waved me off,

"I called my butler he will be here in a minute"

"Okay, thank you for this"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled,

Soon enough a car pulled up and we got in. Once in the expensive car, I held my bag to my chest. Bruce smiled at the driver,

"Hello Mr Wayne"

"Hello Alfred, this is..ummm.."

"oh...my names..." deciding to use an alias to protect myself I say, "...Ace...I'm Ace Black"

"ah what a nice name"replied Alfred,

"thank you"

"so Ace if you don't mind me asking but where are your parents?" asked Bruce,

"oh...they are um..dead Mr Wayne"I swallow, pushing back the thoughts,

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ace..."

"no, no its fine" I force a smile onto my face. "it was three years ago...when I was 16"

I mentally slapped myself, _'why didn't i lie about my age?!'_ ,

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss..."

Smiling at him I turned away and looked out the window as the city streets passed by. Some of this city was beautiful, other parts were not. If I had the choice I would live in the country. All too soon the car stopped,

"Mr.Wayne we are here"

"thank you, Alfred"

He nodded approving. Leaving the car I slung the bag over my shoulder as my jaw dropped to the floor,

"t-this is the Wayne Enterprise building!"I squeak,

"yes" he chuckled, "you'll be staying here for a while if you would like"

"A-are you s-sure?"I stammered, turning to look at him in disbelief,

"yes, perfectly"

"thank you so much, Mr.Wayne"

"it's my pleasure, oh and please call me Bruce"

I nodded and he started walking so I followed him. Once in the building, we went up an elevator and we stopped just below the penthouse. He opened a small door revealing a small living room that looked out at the city. It was basically an apartment with a bedroom, bathroom and a mini kitchen area. I gaped at the beauty and put my hand over my mouth,

"you like it?" he asked with a grin, "you can live here"

"are you sure?"I breathed,

"yes"

"thank you so much!!"Tears stung my eyes,

"your welcome, I'll leave you to get sorted"

"thank you again"

he nodded and then left. Grinning I ran around the place looking at everything. The theme of this floor was white and black. The bed is black and the walls white, it was king sized too. Turning behind me I see a glass balcony that looked out onto the busy city below. There was a walk-in wardrobe as long as the wall. A long desk with a laptop, printer, notepads, etc in the corner and finally a bookshelf with loads of books. Opening the wardrobe I placed my bag down on the floor but pulled out my pyjamas and tomorrows outfit, hanging them up. Pulling out my makeup bag and brush I placed them on the desk, finally, I pulled out the picture with me, Ash and my parents on it and put it on the bedside table. By the time I was finished settling in it was 4:00pm. I grabbed my purse and took £30, stuffing it in my back pocket along with my phone and earphones. Switching the lights off as I left my room,

"AH!!"I screamed,

Kicking my leg out at the figure in the room, they grabbed it and flipped my body easily over their shoulder, pinning me to the floor. As I looked up I saw Bruce on the verge of laughing,

"you scared me! You ass!"

"sorry, but nice reflexes" He smirked,

"thanks"

He smiled then pulled me up as I got up,

"where were you going?"

"I was going to a bookstore I go to a lot"The excitement of being able to read a new book floods through me,

"ah, you like reading?"

"yeah. I love reading"

"I prefer music" he chuckles, "however if I were you, I'd go tomorrow because of the person that was chasing you will most likely be still looking for you"

"Yeah, good point"I sigh,

"can I know who you were running away from and why?"

I bounced on each foot,

"uh, okay...maybe not the person though"

We moved to sit on the sofas,

"This guy came to me and my...friends flat and asked for us to hide him. we did however not long after these men burst through the door after him. we were forced to run out the back window onto some steps, me and him got out but my friend was shot and she told me to leave with him and to stay safe, but I'm not sure if she died. I regret going with him now...he's a monster..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your friend, and I'm sure this man can't be a 'monster'?"

"he is..."I hesitate, "the man was.. the Joker"

His eyes widened. My head snapped down in shame,

"why would you go with him?"Bruce starts, then it clicks in his head, "wait aren't you the girl who he took during the robbery a week ago?"

I nodded,

"well...."

~~~

After explaining everything that happened, (leaving out the two kisses), he seemed to understand why I trusted him. Also, tell him what happened at the Jokers place and how I got to where I was,

"...that's a lot to take in"He breathes,

"..I know"

"I understand though.."

Sheepishly I smile at him. Still unsure of his reaction,

"I'm just scared to know what he would do if he caught me"I babbled,

"well you won't find out"

I gave him a confused look,

"you're going to live here from now on"

"I-I- can't accept that i-"

"it's settled, your living here" He silenced me,

"okay.. thank you, but feel free to ask me to leave if I ever get annoying or anything.."

"your welcome, that won't happen. oh and I have a party tomorrow night, would you like to attend?"

"sure...I'll go and buy a dress tomorrow, what time does it start?"

I'm not the best in social situations but I think it's polite to go considering me has let me stay here,

"No need to worry I'll pay for your dress"

"no!! that's too much I can't accept that..."I panic,

"It's not like I'm short on money, it's perfectly fine"

"mmmph, fine"I groaned,

"Alfred will take you tomorrow and he will bring you back in time for you to get ready and I'll come up and get you when its time, is that okay?"

"yeah that's fine, thank you"

he smiled again. Suddenly his face scrunched up in thought,

"wait did you say you lived in a flat?"

Slowly I nodded

"sorry to say this again but your friend she got shot on the steps outside the back bedroom window?"

and again,

"did she have long brown hair and blue eyes?"

"yes...?"I ask, hope bubbling in my stomach,

His eyes widened as he grabbed my hand and we dashed into the elevator.


End file.
